


draw me like one of your french girls

by zyximb



Series: °˖✧ SeBaek Drabbles✧˖° [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Fluff, Humor, LAME TITLE SORRY LOL, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, Swearing, bbh is so embarrassing lol, mentions of genitals !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Person A is studying a major in art & takes a life drawing class. Person B is one of the nude models. Person A has trouble concentrating/keeps erasing their drawings, not because Person B is naked, but because they’re a neighbor & Person A already has a crush on them.





	draw me like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174121335568/person-a-is-studying-a-major-in-art-takes-a-life)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes. ♡

Baekhyun wasn’t a prude. In fact, he’s gotten an earful from Jongdae and Minseok a number of times for walking around their shared apartment stark naked. Nudity wasn’t something he had a problem with; so when his professor said that they would start nude drawings next week, he was rather excited. He had never been good with the human form, figured seeing a model right in front of him would really help him make sense of the human body.

That being said, he was  _ not  _ expecting to see a topless Sehun with his jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips standing in the middle of the class on Monday. Baekhyun stopped walking abruptly once he spots the taller boy causing Yixing to collide into him. 

“Baek what are you doing?” 

He was unable to form a coherent sentence as he stared at the model with wide eyes. “T-That’s Sehun…” 

Yixing glanced at the boy standing in the middle of the class speaking to the professor. “Who’s that?” 

“My hot neighbor,  _ remember _ ?” he hissed quietly as he hid his face behind his sketchpad and quickly ran to his easel. 

Yixing followed after him with a confused expression, occasionally glancing back up at the model. Baekhyun groaned in frustration when Yixing still hadn’t realized how dire the situation was. “The one I’ve been crushing on ever since I moved in with Minseok and Jongdae?  _ Hello?  _ Don’t you ever listen to anything I say? And stop staring! He’s going to notice!” 

“Why’s he here? Didn’t you tell me he was a dance major?” 

“Do I look like I know why he’s here? Oh my god he’s the fucking  _ model _ , Xing. He’s going to be completely naked. His dick is going to be staring right at me and I’m going to  _ die _ . I can’t do this. I’m skipping class today. I need to go before he sees me.” 

The other rolled his eyes. “You’re being so dramatic. You can’t leave. Professor Jung already saw you. Do you know how pissed she’ll be if she finds you ditched? Besides I doubt he’ll even notice you, he’ll probably be too busy modeling or whatever.” 

  
Baekhyun shook his head, continued to mutter something about how he won’t be able to survive the class as he quickly shoved his pencils into his backpack and his sketchpad into his portfolio, effectively knocking over the cup of brushes that was on easel along the way. Sehun turned to look at the source of the sudden noise, making eye contact with an already red-faced Baekhyun. Baekhyun gasped a little too loudly before yanking his sketchpad back out to put it on the easel to hide behind.

Yixing was extremely amused at his friend embrassing himself, snickering in his seat as he pulled his pencils and sketchbook out also. “Way to be inconspicuous,” he said with a light laugh. 

Baekhyun shot him a glare. God he could cry right now. Why out of all the people that could’ve modeled, it just  _ had  _ to be the hot neighbor he had been crushing on for months? He didn’t have time to take a peek at the boy for his reaction because Professor Jung was already starting class and before he knew it, Sehun was stepping out of his pants and boxers. 

He nearly coughed up blood onto his blank paper when the professor instructed Sehun to sit on the stool with his body facing toward  _ him.  _ His eyes were undoubtedly bulging out of their sockets when the two of them made eye contact again. Sehun didn’t seem to recognize him, his face staying straight save for the slight curious raise of his right eyebrow, which had Baekhyun blushing furiously. 

He forced himself to tear his gaze away and to focus on his paper. Okay so his hot crush was sitting only six feet away from him with his dick out. Great. This is fine. He didn’t dare to look below the model’s waist, too worried he’ll actually have a stroke and die right there in his seat. Yixing would have to carry him to the health center and Minseok and Jongdae will never get his half of the rent for the month. That part actually didn’t sound too bad, he was a bit short on money this month anyway. 

“Dude you haven’t even started drawing yet. Hurry up,” Yixing leaned over to whisper to him. 

Baekhyun fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat before gathering enough courage to look back up at the model. Sehun’s eyes were still on him when he did. He felt a heat bloom across his cheeks, spreading down to his neck and then eventually throughout his entire body. His heart was hammering so loudly in his chest he thought he was going to vomit his shitty convenience store breakfast. Thankfully Sehun turned away to look up at the ceiling after a few seconds and he felt like he could breathe again. 

Baekhyun took the time to examine the other,  _ really  _ examine him. Who knew when he would have another chance to see him this close and personal? His hair was inky black now, it had been a dirty blonde shade last week. Black looked good on him.  _ Real  _ good. Baekhyun thought about how he could just spend hours drawing portraits with his black hair alone. 

His mouth felt dry as his eyes wandered down to the model’s chest and shoulders. Sehun shoulders were so broad. Broad shoulders, strong chest, toned abs, and small waist. His proportions should be fucking  _ illegal.  _ His professor was saying something about getting the main proportions right; Baekhyun doesn’t quite hear everything of what she said being that he was too busy ogling at the handsome man before him.

He didn’t notice that an entire hour had passed by and that there was only half an hour of class left until Professor Jung announced they only had thirty minutes left to finish up. He immediately looked down at his paper. He had drawn from the model’s face down to his chest. Okay so at least he drew  _ something _ . It wasn’t his best work ever, somewhat sloppy and  _ very  _ in need of some details and fine tuning, but it was better than nothing. 

Even from someone who wasn’t great at drawing human bodies, he could tell his proportions were off. He erased both of Sehun’s arms, hurried to redraw them properly. Apparently he was the only one having trouble since Professor Jung had to come up to him and told him to calm down and relax his strokes. This got Sehun’s attention, causing him to look back at the flustered Baekhyun once again. 

Said flustered boy avoided eye contact, kept his focus on drawing the legs. Thank god Sehun was sitting down so he couldn’t see his penis  _ that  _ clearly. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it. He spent the last twenty minutes of class muttering quiet sounds of frustration, erasing, and redrawing just about every single body part. 

By the time class was over and Sehun was getting dressed again, Baekhyun’s got a pretty rough sketch done. It was almost embarrassing to look at, but he was just glad he had something to turn in. 

“Told you you wouldn't  _ die, _ ” Yixing teased as he packed his things. 

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun pouted and was ready to storm off in a childish fit when he smacked face first into a firm chest. He looked up to see a now-clothed Sehun looking down at him with a soft expression. “Hey.”

The shorter swallowed. His throat felt so dry. “Hi.” 

“You live in the apartment next to me, right?” 

Baekhyun was surprised Sehun ever even noticed him. “Y-Yeah.” He was clenching on the straps of his backpack so hard his blunt nails were digging painfully into his palm. Jesus, he had to calm down. 

“I’ve...seen you around,” Sehun said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “How’d the drawing go?” 

_ Oh just peachy, I wasn’t freaking out over the fact that your dick was right there in my line of vision at all.  _ “Great. It went great. Totally amazing. I think it was my best work yet.” 

“Really? Can I see it?” 

After seeing the way the taller’s face light up so enthusiastically, Baekhyun suddenly felt horrible for lying to him. “Uhm I- uh already turned it in. Sorry.” 

“Oh. That’s okay.” 

The silence that followed was incredibly awkward. Baekhyun’s not exactly sure why Sehun hasn’t left yet, he just wanted to go home already and sulk in peace. 

He was about to excuse himself when the taller started to speak up at the same time. “Well I’m gonna go-”

“Actually I have something to-”

They both look at each other before bursting into laughter. “Uhm, you go first.”

Sehun looked somewhat bashful, scratching the back of his head as he said, “I uhm wanted to say that I’ve actually been thinking about talking to you. My roommate, Jongin, models for the art classes sometimes and he told me you were an art major and that I should try doing it too and that maybe I’ll be lucky and get one of your classes. I didn’t think I’d get it right on my first try.” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun wanted to slap himself.  _ Oh?  _ That’s all he could say?! His crush just admitted to wanting to talk to him and all he could say was oh? 

“We should hang out sometime?” Sehun looked and sounded unsure now. Probably because Baekhyun was acting like the world’s biggest loser instead of flirting back like a normal person would. 

“Yeah, sure. I’d like that.” The next words left his mouth before he even had time to think. “Maybe next time you can draw me instead.” He did  _ not  _ just say that. 

He expected Sehun to look weirded out, but instead the taller’s lightly blushing and biting back a shy smile that makes him want to cry. Or scream. Or both. “With or without clothes?” 

**Author's Note:**

> HI LOVES, ok i know i should be writing for prisoner to my addiction but ive been wanting to do some quick drabbles/oneshots based on cute prompts to me more in the mood for writing the fic for the sebaek fic fest bc lately ive just been sooo used to writing angst and all that so yeah i wanted to get some cute stuff done... just wrote this up rq for fun so hope it wasnt too disappointing or anything and that you enjoyed it! i love the prompt sm so i hope i did it justice lmfaoo 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
